


rock the beat

by sehnsvcht



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humour (sort of), M/M, OT12 have a group chat, baekhyun and kyungsoo are in some sort of prank war, that's about as much as i can tell you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9494381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehnsvcht/pseuds/sehnsvcht
Summary: One of Baekhyun's favourite things, it seems, is getting on Kyungsoo's nerves. The feeling is mutual—for the most part.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So. I tried something new with this story—it's a style of writing I've never really tried but wanted to experiment with. Also, I've never written this pairing before (I absolutely love them, though). This was just some sort of in-between project between all the other ones I'm currently working on. Hopefully, I did a good job still!
> 
> Somewhat inspired by the song "[And July](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rCeM57e2BfU)" by Heize & Dean.

The air tastes deliciously sweet on Baekhyun’s tongue. Summer has definitely settled in the city, and he can feel it in the way the warmth around him has a taste of salt and something else that is absolutely invigorating.

His bike is taking him through the smaller streets of Itaewon at a moderate speed, his legs lazily pressing against the pedals in favour of watching the buildings that pass him. Baekhyun takes pleasure in admiring his surroundings, in appreciating the irregular urban landscape he has grown up in and has learned to love. Today, especially, there’s just something that pushes him to _truly_ appreciate the moment—maybe it’s something about the air, or something else.

He smirks to himself. There’s just _something_.

He sighs in contentment, throwing a look over his shoulder to make sure the bag he’s thrown recklessly in the basket behind him is still there. Baekhyun might be all about being carefree and reckless and slightly mischievous, he still remains responsible, for the most part.

The bag’s still there. Baekhyun’s smirk grows.

He even catches himself whistling at some point—Baekhyun never whistles, not because he can’t, but because he’d much rather _sing_ ; he’s quite the performer, after all. But he doesn’t stop, only raises his eyebrows at himself and swallows down a chuckle before continuing on with his impromptu performance.

The sweet air and the soft breeze and the smell of gasoline that the truck he bypasses lets out and the sound of the city life—it all somehow adds something to Baekhyun’s day that just… he doesn’t know.

Today’s good.

He takes the bike a few streets further, zigzagging them and closely dodging running children and older folks he passes by. One old man starts shaking his fist in the air when Baekhyun almost topples over his stand of overpriced souvenirs, which only makes Baekhyun bark a loud laugh as he furtively escapes the scene.

When his phone rings, he abruptly stops, swiftly gliding the bike to the side of the street as he pulls out the device with an expert hand.

Unlock, click, answer.

Baekhyun brings the phone to his ear, and waits.

“ _Byun Baekhyun_.”

The air tastes particularly sweet as the velvety rich voice greets him—not devoid of anger, though. In fact, it’s properly pissed off, which only makes Baekhyun smile even broader.

“Soo,” he greets, quick and short and perky just like he knows Kyungsoo finds terribly annoying—especially when Baekhyun is being an ass.

Kind of like right now.

“Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo repeats, his tone calm but shaking with anger. Baekhyun is giddy and almost giggles on the line. “Where are my clothes.”

It’s a question, but it sounds like an order—as if Kyungsoo is _ordering_ Baekhyun to answer him, as if it was Baekhyun was _that_ easy. He can almost see Kyungsoo’s figure breathe through his nose in long exhales, trying to calm his buzzing nerves. Wonderful.

“Don’t worry! I made sure I still had them with me the entire ride.”

“The entire ride—what?” A pause, and muffled words that sounds a whole lot like “ _oh fuck_ ” to Baekhyun. His smile is about to split his face in two. “Baekhyun, please, _please_ tell me you didn’t take my bike with you.”

“A wonderful vehicle, that bike of yours,” Baekhyun chooses to say. He knows it’ll drive Kyungsoo insane.

It does. “For God’s sake, Baekhyun! You ran off with my only change of clothes on _my_ bike to God knows where and I’m stuck here _in my swimming trunks_.” He sounds panicked and it’s simply amazing.

Oh. Did Baekhyun forget to mention Kyungsoo was at the pool covering Jongin’s shift? Oh, well. “You’re the one who was silly enough to leave your lock combination out in the open for me to find out,” Baekhyun shrugs. “It was way too tempting for me to just let it slide.”

“What business do you even have in my _room_ , Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo almost shrieks through the tiny phone speaker. The poor guy is on the verge of hysteria. Baekhyun will definitely remember this one.

“Chanyeol told me to fetch a bunch of DVD’s from your room the last time I was over. Oops?” The DVD’s, and the lock combination, printed in Kyungsoo’s careful handwriting on a Post-It note, could all be found on his desk that day. Baekhyun now knows the series of numbers by heart.

“You’re fucking dead as soon as I see you, Baek.”

“You’re a lifeguard. Shouldn’t you be more worried about keeping people alive, or something?”

“You surely don’t fit with most people, Baekhyun.”

This time, Baekhyun truly giggles on the phone. “Quit flirting, Soo. I’ll see you at your place!”

“No— _Baek_! What the hell am I supposed to do?”

A snort. “That’s for you to figure out. Ciao!”

He hangs up, feeling satisfied. There’s a simmering sensation buzzing right under his skin, making him itch for a run, or something as equally exalting.

Teasing Kyungsoo is exalting. Wonderfully so.

Instead of running, Baekhyun grabs the handles of his—no, Kyungsoo’s bike, and embarks on the ride to Chanyeol and Kyungsoo’s flat.

Today’s good. Very, very good.

***

 **delete this gc** (real__pcy): _soo where are u_

 **delete this gc** (kimjm): _who changed the gc name again._

 **delete this gc** (dooksoo_): _yeol can you come pick me up? bring clothes_

 **delete this gc** (zyxzjs): _????_

 **delete this gc** (baekhyunee): _:D_

 **delete this gc** (real__pcy): _ok omw but why clothes????_

 **delete this gc** (dooksoo_): _just shut up and do as i say_

 **delete this gc** (baekhyunee): _bossy~_

 **delete this gc** (dooksoo_): _chanyeol pls hurry baekhyun you’re dead_

 **delete this gc** (zyxzjs): _omg baek what did u doooo_

 **delete this gc** (baekhyunee): _:DDD_

 ** _kimjm_** changed the name of the group chat to “ _do NOT delete this gc_ ”.

***

Summer means hot days which mean no more warm coffee for Baekhyun.

Not that Baekhyun drinks coffee, per se. Minseok and Lu Han would probably strangle him for calling the artificially flavoured, intensively sweetened beverage he usually drinks “coffee,” but it’s not like actual coffee tastes any good. And, his hyungs aren’t here to know.

But the point is—summer means iced coffee. Iced cappuccinos for Chanyeol and iced Americanos for Yixing and iced white chocolate mochas for Baekhyun with tons of cream and that sugary sweet caramel topping that makes Yixing pull his tongue in distaste.

“I don’t know how you can drink this,” he says, his face still making that utterly disgusted expression that twists his sharp traits into what counts amongst Baekhyun’s top hilarious faces in the world.

“It’s full of calories,” Baekhyun answers simply as he takes a seat at the table they’ve decided to settle at. The terrace that surrounds them is lovely, wooden panes covering the floor and forming walls around the area, with thin vines climbing up to the sky.

“Isn’t that bad for you?” Chanyeol chirps. His legs are taking too much space under the table, which prompts Baekhyun to kick his shins. “Ow!”

“Not if you’re me,” he replies as if nothing happened. “I’m constantly on the move. Thinking, doing, living. I don’t count my calories because they wouldn’t be able to keep up anyway.”

“None of what you’re saying makes sense, Baekhyunnie,” Yixing deadpans.

In reply, Baekhyun only smiles at him. Yixing smiles back easily.

Yixing is a little bit of Baekhyun’s favourite friend. Not his best—that’s Chanyeol—but his favourite.

Kyungsoo is special. He’s different.

Not that it matters.

“Who else is tagging along?” he decides to ask, directing his question to Chanyeol. They’re catching a movie in about forty minutes, and considering how late his friends can be, he judges the question rather pertinent, thank you very much.

His eyes on his phone, Chanyeol says distractedly, “Sehun and Kyungsoo should be there any moment now. I just got a text saying they’re about a block away.”

Kyungsoo’s coming? Now today is about to get _so much_ better. “Soo?”

Yixing snorts at how his tone slightly turned up at the sound. “Someone’s happy, huh?”

“Of course!” Baekhyun exclaims, clapping his hands. He almost topples his drink over, but saves it just in time with quick reflexes. Whew. Close one. “I could always use a joke or distraction or two.”

“Soo’s still not over that one time at the pool,” Chanyeol mentions. “He was furious for three days straight before Jongin calmed down his nerves with takeout and puppy eyes.”

Puppy eyes? Baekhyun makes a great puppy. Jongin isn’t the only cute puppy in their circle of friends.

Not that it matters, again.

“It’s been over a week,” Baekhyun says around his drink. “He’s gotta get over it, if he hasn’t already.”

“Get over what?”

When Baekhyun looks up, Sehun’s elegant figure steps onto the terrace, wide steps making it seem like he’s gliding to their table.

Sehun is tall. Very tall. And it’s not fair when Baekhyun is so tiny.

Not that he’ll ever admit it out loud, ever, in the history of ever.

Following Sehun is Kyungsoo, holding two drinks in his hands—one cold, and one warm. Baekhyun smirks. Kyungsoo is tiny, too. At least that’s one thing that Kyungsoo can’t hold against him—

“ _Fuck_!” Baekhyun suddenly yells, because _fuck_.

There’s an entire cup of scorching hot coffee spilled onto his lap. Needless to say, his shorts are ruined, and _God damn_ is it hot against his skin.

Very scorching hot and very wet and sort of soaking his underwear, too.

From the back of his mind, he can hear Chanyeol and Yixing losing themselves in laughter, and he’d reprimand them if he wasn’t so fucking pissed off at the man standing right in front of him, their eyes locked.

Kyungsoo is only looking back at him with a straight face, although there’s a grin that’s threatening to stretch over his plump lips. Baekhyun is stuck between punching that smirk out of that face or screaming some more.

He decides on the latter. “You could’ve burned me with that, you fucking—” He cuts himself short, as he feels the liquid slide right between his thighs. “Oh my _God_!”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, settling on the chair next to him, like Baekhyun isn’t fucking drenched in coffee by his very deliberate action. As he sips meticulously at his iced Americano—bitter, so, so bitter—he calmly replies. “I asked them not to make it too hot just to make sure. I even tested it on my wrist first and everything.”

“Hyung was very meticulous,” Sehun adds, a smile lilting his tone.

Yixing is hiccupping between his fits of laughter, and Chanyeol has gotten on the floor, tears streaming down his face as he hits the wood with his massive palms. Baekhyun is still shell-shocked, staring at a calm, composed, too sure of himself and way too perfect looking and annoyingly confident Kyungsoo sitting only a few inches away.

“You’ll pay for this.”

Kyungsoo stops, eyebrows raised and looking so fucking unimpressed Baekhyun sort of wants to yell more.

There’s something twisting low in his stomach that he doesn’t pay mind to, though. Mostly because Kyungsoo is speaking and he’s only getting more pissed off by the minute.

“You got it wrong, though. This is me returning _you_ the favour. An eye for an eye,” he adds with a wink.

Oh, fuck. He doesn’t get to do that, not in Baekhyun’s agenda. Especially not now as his lips fully stretch into a smile, and it’s slowly losing its malicious air, and…

Oh, _hell_ no. “Do Kyungsoo, you’d better prepare yourself.”

“Keep it coming,” he gets as a reply. “Let’s see what you’ve got.”

“Okay, this is getting slightly too homoerotic for me,” Sehun cuts. “Are we going to watch that movie or not?”

“If you buy the snacks,” Kyungsoo agrees as he stands up.

Baekhyun watches in horrified terror as not only Chanyeol, but Yixing—his _favourite_ , Yixing—follow Kyungsoo and leave their seats. Laughter still shakes Chanyeol’s shoulders. _Traitor_. “Yah! What about me?” Baekhyun gestures down to his ruined clothes, moving his limbs so fast he’s afraid to tear his muscles.

At least, Yixing seems somewhat concerned, his eyebrows furrowing. Chanyeol, on the other hand, only snorts. “You really had this one coming, Baek.”

Technically, Chanyeol isn’t wrong. But that would entail that Baekhyun is the one in the wrong, and he absolutely cannot accept that.

He kind of has to, however, as he watches his friends leave the terrace, leaving Kyungsoo a few steps behind, as he turns to Baekhyun.

“See you later, Baekhyunnie.” Another wink, and he’s gone.

Baekhyun sighs, loud in the afternoon. Reluctant, he pulls out his phone.

***

 **mamacita squad** (baekhyunee): _yifan i need clothes_

 **mamacita squad** (kimjm): _what the hell is a mamacita??_

 **mamacita squad** (galaxy_fanfan): _lmaooo did soo steal ur clothes too_

 **mamacita squad** (baekhyunee): _don’t ask_

 **mamacita squad** (baekhyunee): _and jm that was heechul from that one time he crashed at our place idk what it means u go figure_

 **mamacita squad** (kimjm): _will anyone ever let this gc in peace_

 **mamacita squad** (oohsehun): _bbh peed his panties :D_

 **mamacita squad** (baekhyunee): _you fucking traitor_

 ** _kimjm_** changed the name of the group chat to “ _keep heechul out of this gc_ ”.

 **keep heechul out of this gc** (7_luhan_m): _omg did he rly_

 **keep heechul out of this gc** (galaxy_fanfan): _lol ok omw_

 **keep heechul out of this gc** (baekhyunee): _everyone shut up_

 ** _oohsehun_** changed the name of the group chat to “ _byun peehyun_ ”.

 **byun peehyun** (baekhyunee): _luhan i thought u muted this gc_

 **byun peehyun** (7_luhan_m): _gtg_

 **byun peehyun** (baekhyunee): _SEHUN FUCK OFF_

***

Tonight, Baekhyun is really going to get his hand on Do Kyungsoo. Seriously.

He’s got everything planned. Okay, almost everything. Sort of planned.

Okay, so _maybe_ Baekhyun doesn’t have anything planned at all. But it’s not like Baekhyun needs much planning, anyway. Especially not at a party like this one. Anything becomes possible, really.

The mansion is immense, but then again, it isn’t the first time he’s here. He never really remembers just how big Tao’s house is. Or how rich his friend is, in fact.

They met through Yifan, who has known Tao ever since he lived in China. Baekhyun only met Yifan in college, becoming acquainted as roommates and keeping it at that until they realized they had a lot of mutual friends—and a lot of common interests, too.

Soon enough, their respective little intertwined groups become this one, giant clique of twelve, and it’s been this way for a few years now. To this day, Yifan and Baekhyun still live together, and sometimes Baekhyun wishes they didn’t. Yifan is tall and has that mysterious musician aura to him that draws girls in long enough for a night, and Baekhyun is more than tired of having to find a way to pretend to be deaf whenever that happens.

Yifan isn’t even all that mysterious anyway. He cries over Dragon Ball Z and constantly burns his tongue on his morning eggs. Baekhyun doesn’t see the appeal—no offense.

When he finally spots Tao in the crowd, Baekhyun smiles, waves at the guy. Tao’s eyes brighten instantly, his lazy smile getting fuller and his arm beckoning him over.

“Baekhyun,” he drawls out, his arm loose around Baekhyun’s shoulders. “What’s good, man.”

Baekhyun lets out a chuckle. Tao is a great guy, marvellously intelligent, the type to be good at everything—but also rather comical with his occasional exaggerated relaxed attitude. “Same old, same old. It’s quite a party you’ve got going there.”

It is. From where he’s standing in the main hall, he can see a few rooms down that the kitchen is heavily supplied in alcohol and food, and that each of the succeeding rooms are bustling with people. Some faces he recognizes, some he doesn’t—and of which some catch his attention.

The atmosphere that surrounds the space is heightening as the music pumps through Baekhyun’s bloodstream. He only needs a drink or two to really get into it, he thinks.

Tao is still next to him, lax and smiling. “I only host the best, Baek. Help yourself at the bar, I’ve seen Jongdae running around too.”

Wait, really? “Jongdae? Seriously?”

Tao nods, showing his teeth briefly. “He came back like two days ago; he’s staying at his parents’ for the summer.”

Kim Jongdae. What a surprise. “Awesome, man. Thanks for the tip!”

A two-finger salute is what Baekhyun gets from Tao as he begins to leave for the bar. Once he steps into the kitchen, he spots Jongin, nursing a beer in his hand distractedly.

“Jongin-ah, aren’t you too young to drink?” Baekhyun teases.

Jongin doesn’t even bother looking at him, but his gaze softens. “I’m twenty-three, Baek. Quit with the unnecessary lectures.”

“Youngsters these days,” he mutters, fixing himself a shot. Secret recipe. Should get him ready for right about anything in a moment.

“Kyungsoo was there a moment ago,” Jongin slips out. It seems deliberate. Baekhyun wants to frown.

He doesn’t, though. He also ignores the way his heart skips a beat. “Did he ask about me? Did he really miss me that much?”

“Oh, yes and no,” Jongin muses, and Baekhyun hates how suddenly, he feels like the one being played around. This isn’t how it works.

“Uh.” Whatever. With one swift move, he downs his drink.

Ooh, shit. That burns. Wonderful.

“Remember the trick you pulled, at the pool?” Jongin continues. “Man, that was something. I’ve never seen him so… worked up, before. Especially not over something that ridiculous.” A soft chuckle escapes his lips.

Now, Baekhyun frowns. “You’ll excuse me, but nothing that I do is ever ridiculous. Brilliant, at the least, yes.”

“You don’t get it, though,” his friend insists. “Like… Soo was _worked up_. You know.”

Oh.

_Oh._

…Oh?

“Soo gets off from getting his clothes stolen?” Baekhyun asks, incredulous, because, hey—he has nothing against, like, other people’s thing. Or things. If anything, he’s just atrociously curious.

The look Jongin gives him, however, is a mix between shocked and exasperated. “The—what?” He shakes his head, letting out a loud laugh. “Hyung, sometimes I wonder how you’ve made it this far without knowing.”

“Without knowing what?”

“Mmh? Oh, nothing. You’ll figure it out, right?”

Jongin is speaking in questions and honestly, Baekhyun could use another shot. And a Jongdae to fuck around with. Figuratively, that is.

So he dodges Jongin’s question with a, “Sure, I can,” before he not so subtly skirts away from the younger, whom he can hear let out yet another laugh.

It takes him a good twenty minutes before he finds Jongdae. He spends that time greeting people he hasn’t talked to in years—Seulgi and Irene from college, Minho from high school, Heechul from God-knows-where-we-met-but-we-just-stuck-around-each-other. He also spends some time with Minseok and Lu Han, before he has to excuse himself as they start sucking faces right in front of him without much of a warning.

He’s not sure they’ve noticed him leaving. Nor does he think they care.

He’s scanning the crowd for Kyungsoo’s tiny frame—he hasn’t forgotten about his unplanned plan, not at all—when he bumps into a bony shoulder. Just as he’s about to reprimand whoever that might be— _fucking hurts, man_ —he swallows his words instantly, a bright smile illuminating his face.

“Kim Jongdae!”

“Oh! Byun Baekhyun!”

Ensues a series of exclamations and yelled words and cheerful cries that catch the attention of the entire crowd in the room they’re in, before they hit the bar again where they share a yearlong worth of stories.

Jongdae has spent the last nine months in Japan, where he studies engineering while also working. Baekhyun has no idea how he does it.

Soon enough, the stories turn into blabbering, as their words become more and more slurred rather than spoken.

And that’s when the bad ideas start coming up.

A few hours later, Baekhyun will most certainly blame everything on Jongdae. Or the alcohol. Or maybe both (probably both). And so, he will never admit to suggesting a high note competition and using empty soju and beer bottles as their mics and the coffee table as their stage.

At first, their sudden show draws in attention—humoured attendees, Baekhyun presumes, looking for a bit of a distraction or pure entertainment. Baekhyun can provide that just that—entertainment.

They each give their all, and Jongdae soon seems to be their little crowd’s favourite. His cheers just sound that tad bit louder than the ones Baekhyun gets, and now that’s just not fair. Jongdae is too good, his voice reaching heights no sane human should be able to attain (except, maybe, Minseok. But we don’t talk about Minseok).

Baekhyun, however, has years of high school musical performances under his belt. He _knows_ how to put on a show.

But he’s also pissed drunk, and that’s a detail that escapes him as he smashes this mic against the makeshift stage and the glass shatters in his hand.

He thinks he hears the small crowd let out a variety of surprised yells, but he’s a tiny bit more worried about the glass. In his hand. Literally.

Tiny bits of green glass are now etched into his palm, and droplets of blood are threatening to fall down from the wounds any time now. They’re ridiculously small—the wounds aren’t that deep—but Baekhyun had a little too much to drink and seeing _blood_ is only making his insides twist more and more and rendering his vision just that tad bit blurrier and dizzying.

And _God damn_ if his hand doesn’t hurt like hell.

“Baekhyun!” he hears someone yell, before a pair of arms catch him as he stumbles down from the table.

“Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit,” he thinks he’s saying, or maybe it’s someone else. His vision blacks out before he can tell.

***

 **bbh is wildin** (minnieseokie): _has anyone seen baekhyun???_

 **bbh is wildin** (hztttao): _he passed out lol_

 **bbh is wildin** (kimjm): _ohmy_

 **bbh is wildin** (kimjm): _is he okay?????_

 **bbh is wildin** (kimjm): _as far as we know he could be in a ditch or drowning in the bathroom or_

 **bbh is wildin** (dooksoo_): _i got him dw_

 **bbh is wildin** (kimjm): _how is he???_

 **bbh is wildin** (ninikim): _hyung calm tf down_

 ** _oohsehun_** changed the name of the group chat to “ _bbh is dying_ ”.

 **bbh is dying** (dooksoo_): _he’s passed out…but he’s fine i got him you guys can stop_

 **bbh is dying** (ninikim): _sehun that’s inappropriate_

 **bbh is dying** (kimjm): _SEHUN NO_

 ** _dooksoo__** left the group chat.

 **bbh is dying** (minnieseokie): _i asked one question_.

 ** _kimjm_** changed the name of the group chat to “ _no one’s dying_ ”.

***

There’s a pair of hands cradling his own. Their touch is smooth, comforting, and Baekhyun sighs at the warmth they exude. Without thinking, he squeezes back.

A sharp pain shoots right up to his elbow from his palm.

His eyes open suddenly. “Ow, shit!”

“Stay put. I’m not done.”

When his eyes are used to the dimmed lights around him, Baekhyun searches for the source of the voice. He knows the voice, though, he just wonders why it’s speaking to him with such a soft tone despite its firm front.

He finally sees Kyungsoo, the low lights around them making it seem like he’s bearing a frown that’s deeper than it actually is. His eyes are intent on what he’s doing—which Baekhyun realizes is applying iodine on his wounds, because it _stings_.

He hisses at the sizzling sensation, and hears Kyungsoo breathe out a chuckle. “You’re doing well, Baek.”

For some reason, Baekhyun’s not exactly doing well, not at all. Not when his heart is repeatedly skipping beats and seems to beat more irregularly than it was God knows how many hours before with alcohol cursing through his veins—and that’s without considering the fact that there is glass stuck in his hand.

Kyungsoo’s touch is delicate yet precise; he takes care of Baekhyun as he would anyone else, but there seems to be an added edge of attention to his movements. Like he cares a little more than usual. Or something.

Is Baekhyun falling for Kyungsoo? Absolutely not. It’s all the alcohol speaking. But, it’s nice to be taken care of like that. He won’t shy away from that thought.

“Is it done?” he asks. He keeps his voice a whisper, and it surprises even him and how low in tone it comes out.

Kyungsoo catches his eye, and sustains his gaze for a moment. Time stops, and Baekhyun doesn’t know why.

He likes the shape of Kyungsoo’s eyes, he decides. Round and sharp at the same time, showing so much and so little at once, and so captivating. Baekhyun blinks slowly, and when his eyes open again, Kyungsoo isn’t looking at him anymore.

A shame. He doesn’t keep himself from staring a little longer, but it’s not the same.

“I only have to bandage everything,” Kyungsoo suddenly says. Baekhyun is only then reminded of his question. “You’re good to go after that. But please don’t destroy another beer bottle. It’s for your own sake.”

Baekhyun hums lazily. “Understood, little one.”

An eyebrow raise. “ _Little_ one?”

Usually, Baekhyun would try to find a way to bite back at Kyungsoo’s words—even just a little something. But right now, his body is too busy getting rid of the alcohol in his system, and his mind is too busy just looking at Kyungsoo, which, he realizes, he doesn’t let himself do enough. So he only keeps quiet, letting the comforting silence tell what he can’t put into words.

He barely registers Kyungsoo’s movements until his touch leaves him completely, and Baekhyun comes to realize his hand is finally bandaged. “Thanks, little one.”

Kyungsoo lets out another of those soft chuckles, and wow, okay, so maybe Baekhyun does think it’s a little cute. “Come on. Can you get back up?”

There’s hands on his biceps now, pushing him upright, and Baekhyun lets them guide him. When he’s face to face with Kyungsoo, he’s surprised to find a soft smile directed right at him, and it’s… foreign. Sweet. Heartwarming.

He’s never really come to notice that there exists a side of Kyungsoo that is exempt of thoroughly disguised mischief and snarky sarcasm, and instead overflowing with soundless heart and deep kindness. Or rather, Baekhyun knew of it, but maybe seeing it after so long is just… refreshing. Endearing, to say the least.

Baekhyun is swimming in his head and the anchoring gaze of Kyungsoo’s eyes is oddly doing very little in helping him sorting his thoughts.

“Whoa,” he lets out.

That’s when Kyungsoo’s lips spread into a full smile, pushing against his cheeks and making Baekhyun almost lose his breath. It’s gone almost as soon as it appears, though; but his eyes remain smiling, and it’s beautiful. “Come on, then. They’re worried sick about you, out there.”

“Uh. Yeah, sure. Let’s go.” Except, Baekhyun couldn’t care less about the world outside right now.

Instead, he pretends he needs Kyungsoo’s arm to walk, while he knows it’s just a pretext for him to keep him close, even for just a moment.

***

 **no one’s dying** (baekhyunee): _i’m alive!!_

 **no one’s dying** (real__pcy): _thank fuck bc junmyeon is losing his shit_

 **no one’s dying** (kimjm): _BAEKHYUN_

 **no one’s dying** (kimjm): _is everything okay?????_

 **no one’s dying** (zyxzjs): _uh guys_

 **no one’s dying** (baekhyunee): _yeah im fine dw kyungsooooo saved meee :))))_

 **no one’s dying** (zyxzjs): _guys_

 **no one’s dying** (hztttao): _ok ure still drunk lmao_

 **no one’s dying** (zyxzjs): _guys where’s jongdae_

 **no one’s dying** (real__pcy): … _yixing i thought he was w you tf_

 **no one’s dying** (zyxzjs): _that’s the thing he isn’t anymore_

 **no one’s dying** (real__pcy): _???_

 **no one’s dying** (kimjm): _oh my ._

 **no one’s dying** (zyxzjs): _oops?_

***

Okay. So the party didn’t turn out to be the lifelong opportunity Baekhyun was hoping for. In fact, it kind of turned things around massively in a way he isn’t sure how to deal with exactly.

Because now, Baekhyun sees Kyungsoo as more than just, well, the old Kyungsoo. He now sees a cute Kyungsoo, an endearing Kyungsoo, an _attractive_ Kyungsoo.

It’s hard to come up with plans to ruin his life when Kyungsoo is now Kyungsoo plus extra. It messes up with Baekhyun’s thoughts and his plans and everything he’s believed in for the past six years or so.

Feelings are getting in the way of things and that’s _annoying_.

And he’d definitely tell all of that to Jongin, right now—if only the younger wasn’t staring at him with a shit-eating grin and way too much mischievous mirth in his traits. Baekhyun is many things, but obvious isn’t one of them, and Jongin should stop acting like he is.

They’re sharing a table at a small restaurant in one of the smaller streets of the neighborhood, right next to the large opening that leads the dining room to the terrace. They can see the entire street from where they’re sitting, although more bicycles pass them by rather than cars.

Baekhyun narrows his eyes. “Remind me why I agreed to buying you lunch.”

Jongin smiles around the fry hanging from his mouth. Disgusting. “‘Cause you love me,” he replies easily. “And because you know I know even though you’re pretending you don’t know that I know.”

“You know nothing.”

“Ha! So there _is_ something to know.”

Shit. Jongin’s smarter than he looks. “No, there isn’t.”

A roll of eyes is probably what Baekhyun deserves—and it’s what he gets. “Hyung, seriously. Just tell it as it is. You like Kyungsoo.”

Whoa, whoa, whoa! No. Not… _no_. Hearing it out loud is making things so much bigger and scarier than Baekhyun thought them to be only moments ago. And he certainly doesn’t need Jongin to meddle himself in his business.

“I don’t _like_ like Kyungsoo,” he mumbles, but he sounds unconvinced even to his ears.

“You sound like a preschooler, Baekhyun,” Jongin snorts.

Baekhyun huffs. “I didn’t buy you lunch for you to bully me.”

“I’m not bullying you. I’m giving you advice,” the younger says, shoving another fry in his mouth. Baekhyun’s hungry. “Stop fucking around and actually get some real fucking done, if you know what I mean. And sort out your feelings while you’re at it. I’m sure Kyungsoo’s on the same page, yeah?”

Scratch that. Baekhyun just lost his appetite. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Baekhyun? Into Kyungsoo? Nooo. No. Nope.

(If he’s honest, though, the thought of getting in Kyungsoo’s pants did come to him briefly—and it’s not a bad one, at all; but absolutely no one has the permission to know about _that_.)

Jongin groans at that, though, and Baekhyun startles slightly. “God, you can be insufferable.”

“That’s not how you talk to your hyung.”

“Hyung? Facing me is a child who can’t own up to his feelings.”

Baekhyun frowns. “You really need to show me more respect.”

At that, Jongin softens, smiling goofily like he knows Baekhyun can’t resist. Fuck. “I’m playing, hyung. But, honestly. Don’t make things unnecessarily complicated, yeah?”

The sudden serious twist to Jongin’s words now make Baekhyun feel like he’s really not that much older than him, very much in need of advice, and more lost than he thought himself to be. It’s a little insane how Jongin just works his way around his thoughts with such great insight, despite being younger.

He is reminded of Kyungsoo’s kind, delicate touch, his piercing yet open gaze, and how strikingly different yet undeniably familiar it all feels to Baekhyun.

“Understood,” is what Baekhyun offers. Jongin seems to deem it enough, as he shoots him another smile, before shoving another handful of fries in his mouth. “You’ll get indigestion if you keep eating that fast.”

Jongin only shrugs. “It’ll be worth it. You paid for it, not me.”

So maybe Jongin is wise behind his young looks, but he’s not any less of an asshole, when he wants to.

***

 **vivi’s sanctuary** (7_luhan_m): _woah…is this real life or is this gc really dead_

 **vivi’s sanctuary** (7_luhan_m): _anyway while im here jongdae do u think u can get me a job in japan_

 **vivi’s sanctuary** (kingjdae): _no_

 **vivi’s sanctuary** (7_luhan_m): _??? please_

 **vivi’s sanctuary** (7_luhan_m): _i’ll suck ur dick_

 **vivi’s sanctuary** (7_luhan_m): _IM KIDDING minseok i lov eu_

 **vivi’s sanctuary** (oohsehun): _screenshottedt_

 **vivi’s sanctuary** (ninikim): _the_

 **vivi’s sanctuary** (minnieseokie): _literally why am i dating you._

 **vivi’s sanctuary** (7_luhan_m): _you love me :D_

 **vivi’s sanctuary** (minnieseokie): _do i rly_

 **vivi’s sanctuary** (real__pcy): _take this conversation out of this gc it’s already enough of a mess as it is_

 **vivi’s sanctuary** (real__pcy): _in other news anyone down for movie night @ our place_

 ** _real__pcy_** changed the name of the group chat to “ _MOVIES @ CHANSOO’S_ ”.

 **MOVIES @ CHANSOO’S** (kingjdae): _coming!!_

 **MOVIES @ CHANSOO’S** (ninikim): _ditto sehun too_

 **MOVIES @ CHANSOO’S** (kimjm): _im working :(_

 **MOVIES @ CHANSOO’S** (hztttao): _count me in_

 **MOVIES @ CHANSOO’S** (baekhyunee): _see ya in like ten minutes_

 **MOVIES @ CHANSOO’S** (real__pcy): _wait why is ksoo not in this chat_

 **MOVIES @ CHANSOO’S** (ninikim): _…..ohmygodjfkd_

 **MOVIES @ CHANSOO’S** (kimjm): _i_

 ** _kimjm_** added **_dooksoo__** to the group chat.

 ** _dooksoo__** left the group chat.

 **MOVIES @ CHANSOO’S** (kimjm): _well._

***

When the door opens and Baekhyun finds himself face to face with Kyungsoo, his heart stops for maybe a millisecond or two.

He’d love to think of it as something… poetic. Powerful, entrancing, speaking of a strong feeling passing between the two of them, some sort of undiscovered connection. That is, until Kyungsoo opens his mouth, literally not even a moment later.

“Don’t you dare try anything stupid.”

The charm is broken. Suddenly, Baekhyun finds it hard _not_ to see the old Kyungsoo he’s come not to miss so much these past few days.

“I didn’t have anything in mind, silly. I didn’t even prepare anything.”

Kyungsoo narrows his eyes, and Baekhyun wants to roll his own. “And why should I trust you?”

_Because I’ve been too busy trying to figure if a) I like you b) have liked you for longer than I might have realized c) I might be a little in love with you behind all the tricks and pleasantries. Surprise!_

“Ever so charming, are you?” is what Baekhyun chooses to say. Playing it safe, he is. “I hope you bought the chips I asked for.”

“They’re on the counter,” Chanyeol calls from the living room. “Seafood flavoured. Tastes like medicine, just like you like them.”

Chanyeol is wrong. They taste amazing and they’re not too crunchy and they’re shaped like little fish. They’re adorable _and_ delicious. So obviously they’re Baekhyun’s favourites.

He picks up the bag from the counter and makes his way to the living room, where he finds Chanyeol, Yixing, and Jongin on the floor, with Tao, Sehun and Jongdae on the large couch. The smaller seat, he knows, is Kyungsoo’s.

So that’s where he sits.

He blatantly ignores the knowing look Jongin gives him, and decides instead to greet Jongdae with a smile. Nice, oblivious Jongdae, who smiles back at him with half-moon eyes and curved lips and eases Baekhyun’s heart a little.

“Where’s Yifan?” Tao asks him then.

 “ _Jammin’_ ,” Baekhyun replies, putting forth his best impersonation of his roommate’s voice. “But he’s probably just watching anime, if you ask me.” It’s not a loss—Yifan gets annoyingly talkative when watching movies.

“There’s nothing wrong with anime,” Yixing frowns, and oh, no, Yixing should never frown, ever.

“And the lovebirds?” asks Chanyeol before Baekhyun can say anything about the virtues of anime.

“Lu Han is either getting the longest lecture of his life, or the best sex of his life,” Sehun muses. “Probably both at once, to be honest. I wouldn’t put it past Minseok-hyung to—”

“Okay! Enough! I don’t want to know!” Chanyeol has his hands over his ears as he speaks, eyes shut tight and expression sour.

“Chanyeol’s right, Sehun,” Kyungsoo says, coming in with popcorn and chocolate. Baekhyun’s pleased. “Keep your mouth shut. The movie’s about to start.”

And it does—after about ten minutes of painful deliberation, the opening title of _Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone_ plays on the screen as the room is plunged in the dark, and Baekhyun tries to get immersed.

He really does. But it’s hard when he’s seen that movie more times than he can count, especially since Iron Man isn’t part of it.

He lets his eyes wander around the room, the sound of King’s Cross’ Platform 9 ¾ sounding much further away than it actually is. He pays particular attention at how the dim light of the television paints shadows on everyone’s faces, and finds himself staring at Kyungsoo’s face in particular—Kyungsoo, who opted to sit on the floor, not too far from his stolen seat from which Baekhyun is watching him.

At this point, Baekhyun just can’t help it. Although they aren’t fixed on him, Kyungsoo’s eyes are simply captivating, big and innocently wide as they’re staring intently at the screen. The light reflects against them, and it makes them look brighter, sparkling.

Baekhyun’s gaze wanders down to Kyungsoo’s lips—plump, thick, and carefully shaped—and he doesn’t stop himself when his mind becomes clouded with thoughts of them all over his own skin.

Kyungsoo’s mouth pressed against his own, or pushing against his sensitive neck, or trailing down kisses down his chest. Kyungsoo’s mouth barely touching his skin, panting and puffing out tiny hot breaths against the juncture of his neck and shoulder, subtle moans escaping his throat.

Baekhyun stops short. Suddenly, he really, _really_ wants this.

He wants Kyungsoo’s hands all over his body and Kyungsoo’s mouth all over his skin and Kyungsoo’s eyes looking at him with the same tenderness they had, that one night at Tao’s. However, Baekhyun won’t lie to himself, and will admit that maybe having some of the pent-up frustration that sometimes flashes across Kyungsoo’s eyes directed at him does turn him on a little.

There’s so much that he wants, all of a sudden.

Maybe it was always there for him to see, to take—he’s just taken an atrociously long time to come to terms with it.

Baekhyun pulls his eyes away from Kyungsoo, only to find Jongin looking at him with a playful yet serious gaze. Was he being obvious, again?

He turns his attention back to the screen, and this time, he really tries to get into the movie. Sorting Ceremony, and all that.

It works, for the most part. He does get slightly distracted, however, as he tries to sort each of his friends in a Hogwarts house.

Better than thinking about Kyungsoo’s eyes and lips and hands and cock—

 _No_.

If Baekhyun spends the rest of the night distractedly watching Harry Potter and repeatedly reciting the alphabet backwards to calm his nerves, he’s the only one who has to know.

***

 **MOVIES @ CHANSOO’S** (galaxy_fanfan): _baek buy milk on ur way home_

 **MOVIES @ CHANSOO’S** (kimjm): _can’t you just go pick it up yourself_

 **MOVIES @ CHANSOO’S** (galaxy_fanfan): _junmyeonie~ can u buy us milk plz_

 **MOVIES @ CHANSOO’S** (kimjm): _i_

 **MOVIES @ CHANSOO’S** (kimjm): _i don’t even live with you ??_

 **MOVIES @ CHANSOO’S** (galaxy_fanfan): _u should move in problem solved_

 **MOVIES @ CHANSOO’S** (minnieseokie): _does bbh know abt this_

 **MOVIES @ CHANSOO’S** (7_luhan_m): _any room on ur couch yifan help a brother out_

 **MOVIES @ CHANSOO’S** (kimjm): _i’m. getting you guys milk just this once and sleeping in my own bed tonight thanks_

 ** _galaxy_fanfan_** changed the name of the group chat to “ _love u myeonie~_ ”.

 **love u myeonie~** (7_luhan_m): _LITERALLY NO ONE cares what i say im blocking all of yall_

***

So. It’s been about two weeks since Tao’s party and Baekhyun’s attraction to Kyungsoo is getting slightly out of control.

It’s rather alarming, in fact, especially when he thinks of his friend all the time and at the oddest moments, and his body reacts in such a way that not only makes him stupidly obvious but is also a little worrying.

It has gotten to the point where Baekhyun sometimes _squirms_ in bed just at the thought of Kyungsoo—rolling between his sheets, kicking the air, smiling bashfully when no one’s looking. Especially when no one’s looking. His heartbeat picks up and he feels invincible and terrified at the same time and it really, really has to stop.

And the worst—or best—thing is Baekhyun isn’t exactly foreign to all this. When he thinks about it—when he really thinks about it, and doesn’t shy away from his thoughts no matter how scarily emotional they get—the feeling has always been there, albeit muted by his stubbornness, probably. The excitement, the anticipation, the butterflies in his stomach and the lingering looks; they’ve always been something he’s done. He just never really understood their meaning until now.

Also, thoughts of calling Kyungsoo _his_ , thoughts of intimacy and lust and something more were absent from his mind—unlike now, where they make up quite a good chunk of his daily daydreaming.

He wants this. He wants Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo’s attention and Kyungsoo’s annoyed glances and everything else about him. He wants to hold his hand and peck his cheek and fuck him senseless. He wants the little things and the casual things and the heartfelt, meaningful things. In a way, Baekhyun isn’t sure what he wants, but he also is—which is as confusing as it is oddly securing.

So he has to take things back under his control. Get a hold of his feelings. Make things happen. He hasn’t spent years by Kyungsoo’s side to now suddenly leave it, only because he’s faced with _sentiment_. That would be cowardly and unlike him. Right?

Except, the best sort of plan he comes up with is, well, nothing. He can’t come up with some sort of distraction to get all of their friends together (and by the same occasion, find himself with Kyungsoo, by some not-so-coincidental coincidence), as most of them are busy or at work. Jongin did let him know that Kyungsoo was off that day, but so is Chanyeol—which makes barging into their apartment impossible, as Chanyeol is annoyingly noisy and won’t leave them alone even for a minute.

So really, Baekhyun has no other choice but to directly ask Kyungsoo to meet him. It dangerously sounds like he’s asking him out, though, and it makes things serious and that’s far more than what he can handle right now. But, again, he doesn’t have much of a choice.

Outside, the afternoon is slowly turning into evening. The sun is still high up in the sky, but summer time obliges it to stay that way until past eight. It’s only about five right now. Perfect time for ice cream, right?

One big breath, and Baekhyun grabs his phone. Opens the messaging app. Titters, wonders, rethinks everything, before his thumb presses over Kyungsoo’s ID and starts typing without really knowing what he’s writing.

 **baekhyunee** : _are u up_

Well. Baekhyun’s an idiot.

 **dooksoo_** : _it’s 5 pm. why would i be sleeping baek_

Kyungsoo knows Baekhyun’s an idiot. Somehow, that’s slightly reassuring.

 **baekhyunee** : _idk ppl nap sometimes??? anyway so ure free_

 **dooksoo_** : _i don’t nap also what makes you think i’m free_

 **baekhyunee** : _…ure do kyungsoo thats how i know_

 **dooksoo_** : _okay i’ll pretend i’m not slightly offended but yeah i’m free……but depends what for_

 **baekhyunee** : _ice cream? :D_

Okay, it’s out there. Not as scary as he thought it would be. That’s progress.

 **dooksoo_** : _sure who’s coming?_

Ah. Forget what Baekhyun said—he’s still terrified.

 **baekhyunee** : _just us? if u want. everyone is busy :(_

 _Please don’t mention Chanyeol please don’t mention Chanyeol please don’t mention Chanyeol_. Amongst his thoughts, Baekhyun hopes, _prays_ Kyungsoo has some sense and sees through his tactics.

 **dooksoo_** : _……you won’t make me regret saying yes if i do, right?_

 **baekhyunee** : _never :D_

The truth is, Baekhyun doesn’t know. He might have read things wrong, might only be projecting his own attraction—or whatever it is—onto Kyungsoo. But there’s something that tells him that he isn’t exactly wrong, and he latches onto that. He _has_ to be right about something.

 **dooksoo_** : _be here in five :)_

Oh God. A smiley face. Baekhyun’s heart does a flip or twenty.

It only registers in his mind about thirty seconds later that Kyungsoo gave him five minutes to get to his place—a distance that would usually take him ten minutes to travel—and that knowing him, he won’t let Baekhyun live if he’s as much as one minute late.

“Fucking bastard,” he mutters, scrambling on his feet as he runs for his jacket and through the front door.

***

 **shy shy shy** (zyxzjs): _anyone down for pizza?_

 **shy shy shy** (ninikim): _me!!!!!!!!!!!!_

 **shy shy shy** (7_luhan_m): _minnie and i are coming too~_

 **shy shy shy** (oohsehun): _oh u guys made up_

 **shy shy shy** (minnieseokie): _:)_

 **shy shy shy** (real__pcy): _im in_

 **shy shy shy** (galaxy_fanfan): _nice me too_

 **shy shy shy** (galaxy_fanfan): _is that why baek ran away from home just now?? mustve been desperate for pizza lol_

 **shy shy shy** (zyxzjs): _?? i literally just messaged the gc i didn’t ask bbh beforehand_

 **shy shy shy** (real__pcy): _…..ksoo is with baekhyun he just came to pick him up the_

 **shy shy shy** (oohsehun): _YOOOOOOO_

 **shy shy shy** (ninikim): _guys this is it_

 **shy shy shy** (kingjdae): _THEYRE FUCKING_

 **shy shy shy** (kimjm): _…who??? did someone say pizza? where_

 **shy shy shy** (zyxzjs): _the usual let’s meet up in 10 thx_

 **shy shy shy** (real__pcy): _this is gonna be some gossip session im stoked_

 **shy shy shy** (oohsehun): _no one says stoked anymore chanyeol_

***

Strawberry ice cream tastes sweet on Baekhyun’s tongue and melts deliciously down his throat. The air around him is not too warm, not frisky; it’s a hot summer evening but it isn’t uncomfortable, on the contrary. Baekhyun feels good. Baekhyun loves it.

Walking leisurely next to him is Kyungsoo, his pistachio ice cream leaving fluorescent green traces at the corner of his mouth. Baekhyun desperately resists the urge to surge forward to wipe them—with his fingers, or his mouth.

His hair looks soft, disheveled by the wind, and his eyes—beautiful, beautiful eyes—are staring straight ahead, leaving Baekhyun to openly stare at him without really realizing.

“So did you drag me out to watch me eat ice cream?” Kyungsoo suddenly asks, and Baekhyun stops.

He literally stops walking, and it takes Kyungsoo a few more steps to realize that Baekhyun isn’t, in fact, keeping up his pace next to him.

Baekhyun watches Kyungsoo, his slightly confused expression when he turns around and asks, “Everything okay?”

“Uh,” is what comes out of Baekhyun’s mouth at first, before he picks up the scattered thoughts in his racing mind. “Maybe? Or not, actually. To answer your question, I just wanted to, um. Be with you.”

Well, that sounds terribly smitten. Baekhyun pledged not to be obvious, but his words are speaking against him.

However, the small smile that slowly appears on Kyungsoo’s lips washes through him like a wave of relief and anticipation. “Be with me?” His smile grows, his cheeks become rounder. “What’s the occasion?”

When did Kyungsoo get so cute? Why is Baekhyun noticing only now? “Yeah—I mean, nothing. No reason. Also, you have ice cream, um. Like, over your mouth. It’s kind of everywhere in fact and you really eat like a child.”

Kyungsoo snorts, fumbles with his napkin to wipe at his mouth. Too bad. Baekhyun will have to wait before having a taste of Kyungsoo’s lips and his pistachio ice cream. “I would think you’d let me walk around like that and make me look like an idiot,” Kyungsoo mutters. “You’re getting soft, these days.”

Soft, soft, soft. Kyungsoo is soft, like the tone of his voice and the measured calculation of his movements and the curve of his heart-shaped smile. “I’m not,” Baekhyun petulantly replies. He trots to reach Kyungsoo, and they start walking again. “I’m just out of ideas.”

“By ‘ideas,’ you mean ways to fuck me over? That’s good to know. I deserve a vacation from your tricks.”

It takes a lot of willpower and self-control not to make any innuendo—especially now that Baekhyun might be a bit serious about it. “I’ll find something soon enough. Don’t let your guard down.”

“Yeah, right,” Kyungsoo chuckles. “So you’re really here just to hang out?”

“Yes,” Baekhyun says, and now, he’s getting just a little offended. “Is it really that hard to believe?”

Kyungsoo shrugs, throwing his now empty ice cream cup in a trashcan they pass. “Dunno. It’s nice, though. Almost feels like we’re on a date.”

Uh. Baekhyun doesn’t remember Kyungsoo being so bold—or maybe he always has been, as he’s always been reciprocating Baekhyun’s own malice, but this is different. This is… Baekhyun feels different.

And he’s being offered an occasion, an opportunity—so he takes it.

“It could be, you know,” he breathes out. Their steps are slowing and it’s odd how Baekhyun feels like they’re the only ones in the entire park, in the entire world, all of a sudden. “It could be a date, if you want.”

Kyungsoo stops, eyes wide, face unreadable. Baekhyun mirrors his expression, albeit a little more hopeful. He hasn’t really considered how it would feel, or how he would react, might he be faced with rejection.

Not that Baekhyun isn’t mature enough to handle rejection—he’ll move on, like any sane person. But, it’d hurt.

He doesn’t have to wonder for too long, though—Kyungsoo suddenly breaks out into a cheeky smile, reaching forward for Baekhyun’s hand and interlacing their fingers. The gesture is so adamantly natural it seems to surprise them both; it fills Baekhyun with excitement and giddiness and he doesn’t think twice before squeezing gently, smiling broadly himself.

Wow. This feels all sorts of fantastic.

“A date it is,” Kyungsoo murmurs, soothing voice easing Baekhyun’s hyperactive heart. “And this had better be a regular thing, too. I’m not a commodity, Byun Baekhyun.”

“Never,” Baekhyun thinks he says, although it’s probably lost in the mix of giggles that pour out of his mouth. “Definitely a regular thing.” Baekhyun would make it a forever thing, if he could.

“Cool,” Kyungsoo replies. After a few synchronized steps, holding hands— _oh God they’re holding hands_ —he speaks up again, a little shy. “Would it be moving things too fast if I ask what happens next?”

“To be honest, I didn’t think that far,” Baekhyun lies. He’s definitely thought about it—hands and lips and skin and moans and touching; lots, lots of touching. Instead, he redirects the question. “What do you have in mind?”

Lips pressed tight together, Kyungsoo takes a moment before answering. “Your place or mine?”

His heart leaps, jumps to his throat and plumps back down to his stomach. Baekhyun isn’t sure what to think, but something buzzes under his skin. “Your place. It’s easier to kick Chanyeol out than it is with Yifan.”

Baekhyun’s reply sounds a little risky, but with the rapidly changing look that Kyungsoo is giving him, he assumes it was the right thing to say. His lips part slightly and his eyes grow suddenly hungry and _wow_ Kyungsoo isn’t all that soft anymore. “Good call. Let’s go.”

His breath is stolen, yet his heart is throwing a tantrum. He wants this, Baekhyun absolutely needs this. “Let’s go.”

***

 **shy shy shy** (kimjm): _@baekhyunee @dooksoo_ @hztttao are u guys showing up??? we’ve ordered twice already_

 **shy shy shy** (kimjm): _@baekhyunee @dooksoo_ @hztttao guys?????_

 **shy shy shy** (hztttao): _hyung u can be so fucking clueless_

 **shy shy shy** (hztttao): _im coming but don’t count on these two to tag along lmaooo_

 **shy shy shy** (kimjm): _????_

 **shy shy shy** (kimjm): _are they okay omg did something happen to baekhyun??_

 **shy shy shy** (hztttao): _ask the others im omw_

 **shy shy shy** (kimjm): _what the hell okay_

***

 **shy shy shy** (kimjm): _oh._

***

The moment the door closes behind Baekhyun, there’s a handful of Kyungsoo coming onto him—literally.

Lips pressing against his, hands roaming his entire body; it all happens so quickly yet it only takes about two seconds for Baekhyun to pick up what’s happening and give in helplessly, a groan catching in his throat.

 _Yes_. He’s wanted this for so long, so long.

He pushes slightly at Kyungsoo’s shoulders, still keeping him close. When his vision focuses, he’s faced with pink cheeks, wide, amazed eyes, and blood red lips. _Oh, wow_.

“Let me,” is all he asks, because he just needs a moment to take this in, to process everything.

And Kyungsoo smiles, and Baekhyun hates himself for finding it so charming, despite the rising temperature around them and the tension that only keeps on building.

“Is Chanyeol still home?” he asks. Just in case.

Kyungsoo groans in return and wow, if that doesn’t go straight to Baekhyun’s groin. “Honestly, Chanyeol is about the last person I want to talk about right now. And if he were home, he’d have made himself heard, already.”

Good point. “So what do you want to talk about?”

“You,” Kyungsoo simply whispers. Baekhyun’s knees almost give out. “But first, we have to do a few other things.”

And they’re kissing again. It’s slower, deeper, lips moving languidly and dragging against each other. It reaches something deep in Baekhyun’s insides, pulling deliciously tight and pushing noises out of his mouth that Kyungsoo swallows with his mouth.

“All this time, Baekhyun,” he murmurs between kisses, before Baekhyun chases after him, again and again. “You’ve been driving me crazy, so crazy…”

“Oh yeah?” Baekhyun replies. “I was only teasing, you know.”

Hands find their way in his hair, and Baekhyun almost chokes when they pull at his strands, ever so slightly. “Exactly. You’re ridiculous, and you’ve always had me at the palm of your hand, Baekhyun.” He loves how his name sounds when Kyungsoo says it like that, breathless and demanding. “Always. And you had no clue.”

“I caught up, though,” he smiles against Kyungsoo’s lips. He catches the latter’s bottom lip between his teeth, nibbling and pulling, before letting go. “I’m yours, now.”

Whoa, there. Now, _that’s_ moving too fast.

Kyungsoo pulls away, hair askew and skin flushed. “Mine?” he repeats, eyes flaring red with desire. Oh.

So maybe, after all, it was yet another right thing to say from Baekhyun. He should high-five himself later.

He nods, slowly, darting his eyes back to Kyungsoo’s lips in a way he hopes is obvious. He’ll indulge himself this time. “Yours.”

“Fuck,” is what he gets in reply, before hands slide down to his wrists and pull him through the corridors of Kyungsoo’s apartment.

Baekhyun is burning by the time he plops onto the bed, messy sheets caressing his skin and setting him on fire. He can’t wait to feel Kyungsoo’s hands, everywhere, touching and scratching and soothing. His limbs are already tingling in anticipation, and his breath is barely catching up to his fast beating heart.

Kyungsoo straddles his hips, thighs pressing against his sides. As if that wasn’t enough, he makes a show of taking off his t-shirt, and Baekhyun doesn’t stop the moan that makes it out of his mouth. “Holy shit.”

“Your turn,” Kyungsoo says, giving him one quick nod.

Baekhyun complies without hesitation, and they’re now both shirtless, hands touching and roaming and exactly what Baekhyun wanted and more. Kyungsoo is firm under his hands, skin warm and soft and delicate, yet solid and anchoring, lean body shifting under his touch. Baekhyun details his collarbones with his fingertips, curves his palms around his biceps, brings his hands back up to pull Kyungsoo into another kiss.

It’s heated and pressing and messy, their teeth clashing and their mouths uncoordinated, but it’s still perfect. Their chests press tight, skin to skin, and Kyungsoo’s hands find their way back to Baekhyun’s hair, pulling stronger this time.

When Baekhyun cries out, before moaning into Kyungsoo’s mouth, the latter smiles, pulling away. “Interesting.”

“Don’t act like you didn’t know,” Baekhyun groans. He might be in some sort of state, right now, but he didn’t forget that one time Kyungsoo pulled restlessly at his hair during a mock wrestling tournament they had in college. Baekhyun had sounded like he was enjoying it _way_ too much, back then.

But this is different, and Baekhyun relishes in the sharp, subtle pain, while Kyungsoo chuckles against his skin. “Oh, I do know. It’s still interesting.”

The implied promises in his words almost make Baekhyun cry out again.

Soon enough, however, the pressure in his pants gets a little unbearable, and he whines at the need of friction. “Soo,” he lets out. “Soo, do something.”

“Something,” Kyungsoo repeats, musing, sounding much more composed than he looks. “Your pants, off.”

Baekhyun is being ordered around by Kyungsoo. It’s wonderful and only works to heighten the tension in guts. _Wonderful_.

They both get rid of their pants together, their underwear following soon after. When Baekhyun decides it’s his turn to straddle Kyungsoo, he swears, overwhelmed. It’s his turn to do something.

He rolls his hips experimentally, and wants to cry as their cocks brush against each other, relieving and enticing and only begging for more.

“Shit,” Kyungsoo says under him. His back is slightly arched, head thrown back. He looks amazing, cheeks and neck flushed red. “Do that again.”

Baekhyun complies, his hips moving slowly, the touch delectable and sending sparks throughout his entire body. He could do this again and again, and would probably come from it—except he has other plans, at the moment, and who knows how long they have. He hates to think of Chanyeol, right now, but their friend might be back any time now.

He stops, looking down at a whimpering Kyungsoo, and fuck if that isn’t a gorgeous sight. “Soo,” he says, because it’s his favourite thing to say. “Soo, I need…”

He doesn’t know exactly what he needs, or wants, but he needs it now. Kyungsoo seems to pick up on his thoughts. “On your back,” he breathes out. “Come on.”

Baekhyun wants to laugh or giggle or cry or moan. He tries to breathe instead, making himself comfortable against the sheets. Kyungsoo settles between his legs, bringing them up so that his knees are slightly bent.

When lips press against the inside of thigh, close to his hip, Baekhyun nearly loses it, clutching the sheets under him in a death grip. “What—ah, fuck—what are you doing?”

Kyungsoo leaves butterfly kisses all over his thighs—the left, then the right—before licking the length of his cock without a warning. Baekhyun bites back a shout. He was _not_ prepared for this.

“Admiring,” Kyungsoo replies after a moment. There’s a smile in his tone. “Thinking about what I’ll do next.”

His mouth then starts sucking at the head of Baekhyun’s cock, and it’s too much. The pressure is constantly growing, Baekhyun starts begging for more, knowing damn well Kyungsoo won’t give in so easily. He loves it.

He squirms on the bed and kicks his legs, before Kyungsoo brings back a soothing hand against his thigh, making him stop. “Hey, it’s okay,” he says, lips dragging against his cock, voice ever so soft and smothering Baekhyun with adoration. He loves that voice so much.

“Soo, do something.”

When Kyungsoo stands up, leaving Baekhyun unattended, the latter almost wants to scream. He nearly does, before he realizes that Kyungsoo—who’s achingly hard, he notices—is coming back with a bottle of lube. _Oh_.

He settles back between Baekhyun’s legs, coating his fingers, smirking subtly. Baekhyun almost begs him to _hurry the fuck up because oh my God I’m losing it_.

“What do you have in mind?” he asks instead, echoing his words from earlier.

“You’ll see,” is what Kyungsoo replies. “A trick of mine.”

Before Baekhyun can add anything, he feels the pressure of a finger against his hole, teasing and massaging, before Kyungsoo pushes in. He doesn’t make it past one knuckle, but after a moment, he’s able to easily slide it in and out, pulling out all sorts of noises from Baekhyun and relishing in them—Baekhyun isn’t sure, but he’s willing to bet, or else Kyungsoo wouldn’t be panting so loudly in the small space of the bedroom.

He feels slightly out of it, feeling like he’s receiving more than he’s giving, but Baekhyun is starting to think that this is affecting Kyungsoo as much as it is affecting him.

A second finger enters him, stretching him out. It burns a little and Baekhyun hums at it, growing slightly louder when Kyungsoo starts scissoring his fingers.

That would be enough, really. Kyungsoo fucking him with his fingers—with the plausible promise of more, later—and Baekhyun basking in it, letting himself go in the most amazing way.

He doesn’t expect Kyungsoo’s mouth back on him, sucking and taking him in while still pushing his fingers in.

“Oh my God—ah! Fuck, Soo, I— _fuck_ ,” he stutters. It’s a little difficult to focus on his words when Kyungsoo is sucking him off like his life depends on it while fucking his fingers relentlessly—

The moment Kyungsoo’s fingers brush against his prostate, Baekhyun shouts, his back tense and lifting from the bed, head thrown back. He’s so close, already.

Maybe it’s the thought that this is all Kyungsoo’s doing— _Kyungsoo_ , of all people, which both strikes him as absolutely insane and completely incredible—that leaves him a complete mess at the moment. The same guy he has taken a pleasure to tease and trick endlessly for the past few years, and maybe has fallen for along the way, without really knowing until about two weeks before.

Kyungsoo pulls his mouth away, but he pushes in a third finger, and Baekhyun isn’t sure when was the last time he kept silent. Probably about two fingers ago. “Baekhyun.”

“Uh—yeah?”

“Baekhyun, Baek, Baekhyunnie,” Kyungsoo repeats, chants, going back to Baekhyun’s thighs, leaving more kisses, sucking bruises. His fingers don’t stop, massaging his prostate and Baekhyun is this close to full out _sobbing_. “So pretty, all mine, Baekhyun.”

 _All yours_. Baekhyun wants to die and maybe fly away and _God_ everything feels wonderful right now.

“I know I’m pretty,” Baekhyun still manages through the pleasure. “I—I’m so fucking close, Soo, just—”

He hears Kyungsoo laugh, which is both adorably endearing and terribly enticing—and a little frustrating, too which only makes him ache even more. “Alright, alright. Come for me, Baekhyunnie.”

So Baekhyun does just that—it hits him hard, his vision going white, a loud shout leaving his throat. The release is welcome and incredible, and Kyungsoo is still working his fingers inside him through it all.

When he stops shaking, going limp against the bed, Baekhyun feels Kyungsoo pull out slowly. He almost scolds him for it, but decides against it. He’s blissed out, his thoughts swimming and his body satisfied.

It doesn’t make him forget Kyungsoo, though—how could he? Wonderful, soft, so very unique Kyungsoo, who still managed to turn Baekhyun into a mess in a shockingly short amount of time. When he opens his eyes (when did he close them?) he finds Kyungsoo looking at him with… is that fondness in his gaze?

“Soo,” he breathes out.

Kyungsoo’s eyebrows furrow, a small whimper making it out of his parted lips. They’re still so red, so plump and Baekhyun doesn’t think twice before reaching to kiss him.

The kiss is sweet at first, but Kyungsoo very soon becomes desperate, and whines often slip out of his throat. “Baekhyun,” he mumbles, almost indecipherable.

“You’re amazing,” Baekhyun praises. “So, so, amazing.”

“Baekhyun—”

“God, I can’t believe I get to see you like this. I would have never thought of having you like this.” Baekhyun snakes his hand down between them, circling his thin fingers around Kyungsoo’s cock. “You’re amazing, Soo.”

Kyungsoo kisses him fervently, making it impossible for Baekhyun to say anything more. His hand keeps pumping slowly between them, Kyungsoo bucking his hips and moving to get the most of the friction, as Baekhyun strokes him gently, firmly.

“Ah,” he lets out, detaching his lips from Baekhyun. When he realizes, he chants, “No, no, come back here, Baekhyun—”

So Baekhyun kisses him again, tightening his grip around Kyungsoo, who suddenly bites at his bottom lip, coming between them. He lets out soft, high little whines as his hips slow down, before stilling and relaxing. Baekhyun bites back the laugh that creeps out in him.

Kyungsoo is cute even when he comes. Baekhyun doesn’t fail to be surprised, and definitely pleased.

After a comfortable silence, Kyungsoo speaks. “Let’s nap.”

“I thought you didn’t do naps.”

“This is an exception.”

“We need to clean up.”

“I’m not getting up, Baekhyun.”

“It’ll be all gross and sticky when we wake up, though.”

“I’m sleeping. Goodnight.”

“ _Soo!_ ” Baekhyun complains with a high voice.

“God, you’re so fucking annoying,” Kyungsoo grumbles as he gets up.

It’s said with a smile, though, and Baekhyun pecks his lips just because he can, now.

***

 **shy shy shy** (real__pcy): _@baekhyunee where are u guys_

 **shy shy shy** (galaxy_fanfan): _just got home the house is clear rip pcy_

 **shy shy shy** (real__pcy): _oh fuck_

 **shy shy shy** (real__pcy): _please tell me you didn’t fuck on the couch @baekhyunee_

 **shy shy shy** (real__pcy): _?????_

 **shy shy shy** (baekhyunee): _its clear chanyeol :)_

 **shy shy shy** (kimjm): _ah so you guys are alive. good to know._

 **shy shy shy** (ninikim): _yall fucked didn’t you_

 **shy shy shy** (oohsehun): _wow stating the obvious jongin_

 **shy shy shy** (oohsehun): _how was it :D_

 **shy shy shy** (real__pcy): _are you naked pls say no_

 **shy shy shy** (baekhyunee): _calm down we’re watching running man reruns come join us maybe we made ramen_

 ** _real__pcy_** changed the name of the group chat to “ _leave my couch alone_ ”.

 **leave my couch alone** (zyxzjs): _kyungsoo and baekhyun, sitting in a tree…_

 **leave my couch alone** (kimjm): _i still can’t believe i didn’t know about this._

 **leave my couch alone** (ninikim): _no offense hyung but you are more clueless abt things in general than baekhyun was abt this_

 **leave my couch alone** (hztttao): _lmao_

 ** _baekhyunee_** added **_dooksoo__** to the group chat.

 **leave my couch alone** (kimjm): _welcome back traitor_

 **leave my couch alone** (dooksoo_): _……_

 **leave my couch alone** (dooksoo_): _junmyeon-hyung did you know yixing has had a crush on you for two years now? i caught him wanking once in the locker room at the pool and he said your name when he came. :)_

 **leave my couch alone** (kimjm): _...what_

 **leave my couch alone** (zyxzjs): _._

 ** _zyxzjs_** left the group chat.

***

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot more in store coming up so stay tuned! For now, kudos, comments, and feedback are always deeply appreciated! Thank you so much for reading :)


End file.
